Radiant Dark
by Aino Yuy
Summary: They were two lost souls, bitter and lonely in that house. One with a cold heart, while the other, a transparent figure. It was clear that all they really needed was… each other. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Radiant Dark_     
  


  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  


  
**Disclaimer:**

No other Sailor Moon character is in this fic except for Minako. But I'm debating on if I should have Ami and/or Makoto to come in for a short time. Heero is the main character I'm using from Gundam Wing but I might add the others in. **Might**. Anyways, I do not own Minako and Heero. 

**Caution: **

I strongly advise that readers under 14 do not read this story. It will contain drug usage and other issues most likely not suitable for 13 and under. 

.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
_Prologue  
  
_

  
A silver corolla pulled into a driveway of a huge white house. It looked slightly old with the worn-out painting and the windows were in need of good cleaning. The house was located a few miles away from town.  
  
"There it is, honey," a woman said from in the car as she took her husband's free hand.  
  
The man at the driver's seat examined the house and smiled. "Magnificent. I think we'll do just fine here. We can repair it little by little that way it looks more homelike."  
  
His wife nodded as she began to imagine how their new home would look like when they fixed it. But she stopped her fantasy when she heard her husband speak.  
  
"What do you think, Heero?" the man asked, looking in his rearview mirror to gaze at his seventeen year-old son in the backseat.  
  
The teen, slumped on his seat with his arms folded, had untidy chocolate brown hair. He was wearing baggy jeans and his plaid blue shirt was left open to reveal his white undershirt. His Prussian blue eyes glared at his father first, then his mother, then at the house. 

"Hn," he grunted.  
  
Heero's mother looked at her husband with consideration before giving his hand a tight squeeze for support and got out of the car.  
  
Before Heero's father got out, he turned to Heero. "Come on Heero. Make the best of it. It's time for you to get away from those gang lives and start over. You're mother and I are trying our best."  
  
When not receiving a word from his son, Heero's father got out of the car and went to help his wife take the luggage out.  
  
Heero observed the house once more as his expression darkened. _I never wanted to move anyway! Stupid fucked up parents! _he thought angrily.  
  
He unlocked his door and slammed it open with his feet. Getting out, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and placed his free hand in his pocket.  
  
Little did he know someone was studying them from the window. But Heero quickly felt the sense of someone watching him and looked at the house. His eyes landed on the highest filthy window, seemingly the attic window. But there was no one there.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted again as he leaned on the car while his parents unpacked the car's trunk with their luggage.  
  
For some reason… he got a peculiar feeling coming from this house, his new _home_.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes:**

Short as usual. Now please review, flame, whatever your heart desires. But I do warn you, if you're going to flame me, don't make it stupid like the other flamers that have already.  
  



	2. A Girl Named Minako

**Title:** _Radiant Dark_  
  


**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater  
  


  
**Shout Outs: **  
  


  
- Transcendent: Send dick-head after me, huh? Suuuure, I'll just blow her to fucking smithereens. But… since we're such good friends, I updated for you.

  
- Serenity-Kaiba: (O_O) damn Ashli, NOT YOU TOO! You've been hanging with Vee too often, haven't you! Lolz, thanx for the review, talk to you later.  
  


  
- Daughter of Death: Er... don't have much to say to you but thanks for reviewing  
  


  
- Lost Little Angel: Even though I don't review your fics or that I don't favor Rei/Heero so much, I do sometimes read yours and I'm grateful that you reviewed mine. Thanx pal.  
  


  
- lalala: Thanks for your kind words; it was very nice of you. Er... that's all I can think of to say to you.   
  


  
- Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Thanks! You are another one of my loyal reviewers and I'm truly grateful. I was thinking, mind pre-reading that Escaflowne/SM fic for me when I'm done? Could use one.

  
  
- SilverCaladan: You asked very good questions. Now let me see… yes, Heero has parents. This is an AU fic, were the Gundam Wing and the Sailor Moon universe is complete out of the picture. Now, about the gang... that idea with the other G-boys never really crossed my mind… Mind if I use that idea from you?

  
  
- Queen Jetta: I understand what you're asking, me and the others do write only about the Inners mainly. But that's what we like to write about so what can you do? Anyways, I haven't really thought up of a fic to add all the Outers in. I have like one where Hotaru and Setsuna are including but that's about it... I already gave you my e-mail and stuff, you want the others it's on their profile page.  
  


  
- Venus Of Love: Lolz, chill girl, cool down. It's okay if you weren't the first to review. And as for me getting the neat idea's again, *shrugs* what can I say? It's a gift. Oh, and I'll talk to you more online so we can chat about an idea for a Minako/Heero fic.  
  


  
- Lozzypop: Lolz, thank you so much for reviewing. A little bird told me, *cough* Ashli *cough*, you were Serenity-Kaiba's older sister. Nice to meet you.

  
  
- Fiery Of Jupiter: Uh... sorry, I really can't use your request. I already have the ghost's identity planned out. If I had to pair Heero with someone it will always be Minako. Sorry though and thanks for reviewing.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Chapter One:** _A Girl Named Minako_  
  


  
"Come on, honey," Heero's mother said as she took Heero's arm in hers and lightly pulled him along with her towards the house.  
  
Heero's father had already unlocked the door and went in when Heero and his mother entered. The place was slightly dusty and was also in need of good housecleaning. But everything else was fine, nothing was out of place.  
  
Heero's mother coughed a bit while waving her hands in front of her face to get the filthy air away from her nose. "Oh my, they could have at least kept this house clean for us," she complained.  
  
"Well this was the only house available at the moment. It's not that bad, we can fix it." Heero's father insisted as he looked around.  
  
All his wife could do was nod in agreement as she too gazed at the Entrance Hall. The house was big compared to their other home back in the city.  
  
Heero glanced around miserably before sensing the same feeling of being watched. He quickly looked up towards the staircase to see no one, once again.  
  
He frowned at this, still keeping his eyes towards where he knew he felt the presence of eyes. When he heard his parents go off towards the Living Room, Heero began to go up the stairs. After all… he did need to find a bedroom anyway.  
  
Slowly going up the wooden steps, a few making cracking noises, Heero could see it lead to a darkened hallway. Feeling the walls for a light switch, an unusual chilly breeze passed by him, making him turn quickly to see… nothing…   
  
This puzzled him. Had he felt the wind? But there were no windows open, in fact, no window in sight.

  
_What the hell?_ Heero asked himself as the small hairs on his neck stood and Goosebumps covered his bare arms.  
  
He quickly ignored it, for now, as he began to feel for the light switch again, this time finding it. The hall was lit, with two rooms on the either side and another room in the far end.  
  
"Hn," the teen grunted as he fixed his backpack and continued to walk. He wasn't too keen with feeling so anxious for no reason… just because he felt an uncanny zephyr.   
  
Heero first went and looked inside the first room to his right. The room was pretty big to be called a _bedroom_, holding a queen size bed, two night stands on each side, a large mirror, a dresser, a closet, a door leading to a bathroom, and yet plenty of room to add more furniture.  
  
Anyone would want this room, but for some reason Heero didn't take it. He simply close the door and continued his search.  
  
When passing the other room to his left, he began to head towards the room at the very end. Reaching it, he began to open the door, however it was locked. Grumbling, he turned away and checked the other door.   
  
Inside was big as well, holding a queen size bed, a closet, a door leading to a bathroom, another door that he wasn't sure where it led, and a night stand on one side of the bed.  
  
Everything looked too old fashioned to him, nothing compared to the furnishings at his previous bedroom.  
  
_No matter, I'll just set them on fire._ Heero thought as he dumped his backpack on the floor and went to look out the window.  
  
Dust flew everywhere as the teenager managed to open it. Outside wasn't much a sight, it just showed a huge field with hardly any trees.  
  
Heero let out a grunt at this, knowing that soon it would be filled with flowers and all those disgusting feminine stuff his mother loved so much.  
  
At that moment, when Heero was about to close the window, he felt something chilly behind his back, making the hair on his neck stand again. As quick as he could he turned around...  
  
only to meet the face of a girl.  
  
"OH FUCK!"  
  
He yelled as loud as he could; think that his heart would burst out of his chest. One, the girl came out of nowhere, and two, she was floating in mid-air!  
  
"My name's Minako!" she greeted, giving him the most innocent smile ever.  
  


  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  


  
**Closing Notes: **

I know, I know. Short, right? Well I don't feel like writing anymore. I had just finished taking all my final exams this year and I'm dead beat. Besides... I have this other idea for a fic... 


	3. The New Family

**Title:** _Radiant Dark_

**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater

  
**Author Notes: **

Yes, this story isn't dead. And I'm not dead, unfortunately for dick-head's fans. I know I haven't been online often enough and if I am, I seem pretty… dead. But now that I'm bored as hell and I've got nothing to do, I've decided to work on my stories, this one being the first. 

Notice that I also changed the name from See Through to Radiant Dark. Damn, why the fuck didn't anyone tell me it was such a corny title? Pfft, but hell, I titled it at 2:something a.m. so obviously my brain cells weren't working properly. 

If you want to be on the safe side to where this story is going at, re-read the chapters. I think I might have changed a few things. Not much and nothing too important but it wouldn't hurt to check. 

Also, one last note… don't mind how clamped up the format it. I tried spacing it out but fanfiction.net wouldn't freaking cooperate. You'll notice it in my other fanfics as well. 

**Shout Outs: **  
  


- Myst Lady: Reading your review made me think of my Escaflowne/SM fic… haven't really worked on that in a while. Actually, I haven't worked on a lot of my fics. But I can assure you I'm going to add a new chapter to the SM crossover story some time, hopefully soon, with Setsuna/Folken scenes. 

- Venus Of Love: As always, thanks VOL-chan for the review. And I look forward to your next chapter in your GW/SM story, Back For More.

- Dyrim: No, I have never read Kodomo no Omocha. I'm guessing my plot is similar to it? Thanks for the review. 

- Ashleigh-Kaiba: Expect to hear a lot more cursing in this story. Thanks for the review, girl. By the way, when are you going to post that chapter for our joint fic? It's been ages since the last time I sent it. Also, when the hell are we gonna talk again online? We seem to always miss each other when we get online. 

- JupiterLover: You know… I'm starting to consider an idea that I got out of your first review… Well, I'm not sure how it'll work out at the moment but I hope you still read on and see what I have in mind. I think you'll like it… 

- Tuxedo Gohan: I know you have a new penname but I can't remember it now. And since you reviewed as Tuxedo Gohan, I'm going to refer to you as that. Thanks for the review and good luck on your stories. 

- Sailor Dream Weaver: Lolz, thanks a lot for your support. It's nice to meet another anti dick-head fan. It amuses me to notice that there are quite a lot… pfft, I wonder why. The fucked up bunny is a total retard. Thanks for the review, Karla. 

- DTN: Thanks for the review. Glad you like so far. 

- Serene Beauty of Aphrodite: Thanks for adding me to your favorite list. I noticed I'm the only one so far… that's pretty creditable. And I'm glad you enjoy all my stories. … So you favor Minako/Heero? I sure as hell hope so. Perhaps you'd like to write a fic on them? 

- Liete-Of-Faith: I'll be explaining more on Minako's past some time soon so stick around. Thanks for the review, and if you ever catch me online, my screen name is: **ainoyuy**, then IM me. 

- SVZ: Thanks for the review. Kudos to your story as well, When It Rains, It Pours. I assume you're **Vee's** friend? Well, nice to meet you. 

- Firebird Phoenix: Yes, yes, I know, lolz. I haven't updated this story for nine months. Can you believe that? **Nine** freaking months! Damn, I must be loosing my head. How the hell can I not update a story for nine months? I'm such a bad author… but thanks for you're review. 

- Optical Illusion: *bored sarcastic tone* Oh no, I'm about to get my finger pulled off by your "finger-biting-off hamster." What shall I ever do? Oh! I'll update! 

Which brings me to the continuation of Radiant Light. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­

.*.*.*.*.

**Chapter Two: **_The New Family_

The shock was intense. It made Heero fall backwards into the open window. Soon, he found himself almost falling out, his arms spread to his side to grab onto the ledge for support. 

"Careful! You might fall out!" the strange girl warned, quickly hovering to his side. 

She was so close… a cold breeze was coming from her that made a shiver go up Heero's spine. This was definitely the source that he had felt not too long ago in the hallway.

"What the hell? Get away from me!" he ordered, jumping away from the window and the ever so close see-through girl.  

A hurt look appeared on the ghost's face. She had said her name was Minako… 

Hovering down to the ground until her feet made contact with the floor, she looked at him curiously. "Is this better then?" 

"What? Hell no! Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my house?!" he asked all at once. 

"Well…," Minako took a step closer. This made Heero take a few steps back until bumping into the wall. 

She giggled at his actions. "Sorry," she apologized, preventing herself from laughing. However, she stopped when seeing a glare appear on the teenaged boy's face. 

"My name's Minako Aino," she introduced again, holding out her hand to him. But he didn't take it. Raising a slender eyebrow lightly, Minako withdrew her hands and continued. "And I live here," she answered pleasantly, her smile back on her pale face. 

Heero opened his mouth to yell something back but he heard his mother call from downstairs. "Heero, is everything alright?" his mother's voice questioned form the stairway. He could hear her footsteps coming up the steps.  

_Shit!_ Heero thought, his eyes darting from his closed door to Minako. "What the hell are you still doing here?" he whispered harshly at the ghost. "Get the fuck out of here! Before she comes!" 

"But-" Minako began, although the door to the room swung open, cutting Minako off, and Heero's mother came in briskly. 

Heero felt again breathless and nerve wrecked. What was his mother going to think when she saw this… this… poltergeist? He could imagine her fainting at the sight of the transparent female. 

But to his shock, his mother's eyes were glued on him, not at Minako. She placed one hand on her petite hips and scowled at Heero. "What on earth happened?" she inquired, her voice livid up. It was evident he had her vexed. 

Befuddled with his mother's actions his eyes darted at Minako, who smiled teasingly and winked. What was wrong with his mother? Didn't she see this diaphanous figure standing near by? Was his mother going blind? Or was he hallucinating? 

"I tried to tell you," Minako whispered to him, "she can't see me." 

He gazed at her traumatized. "What?" he hissed callously. 

But from where his mother was standing, she saw her son glaring at thin air… growling _"what?"_ with a tone of astonishment and annoyance. Like any mother would feel for their son who had "messed" with the wrong crowd, she became alarmed with Heero's strange behavior.

"Honey," she said, worry obvious in her voice. "Are you okay?" She gave him that look… that stare holding concern. 

However, it appeared her son hadn't heard her. Heero was still glaring at Minako, who was still smiling, soon giggling. "You better stop staring at me like that. You're mother's looking at you as if you're nuts." Minako teased, pointing to Heero's mom. 

He gave her once last glare and turned back to the older woman at the doorway. "What is it?" he asked irritably, as if his mother hadn't said anything from the moment she walked in. 

"I was just checking on you… are you alright, sweetie?" his mother asked again, advancing towards him. As if she was Minako, he backed away and shoved her hand aside, which was aiming to feel his forehead. Rolling his eyes and petulant, he answered, "I'm fine! I'm okay, alright!" 

He noticed the hurt look on her face, just like Minako had when he had barked at her. For some reason, he felt guilty, wishing he hadn't snapped. 

"Alright then, honey," his mother said softy. She tried to smile and push Heero's strange conduct aside. "Well then, is this the room you wanted?" 

Heero, still angry with himself, Minako, his parents, everything, grunted and folded his arms. "Yeah." He didn't want to look at his mother. The guilt was still present and it left an uneasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach. His eyes landed on Minako. 

The sheer girl was staring at his mother to him, and back again. She had a confused expression on and when she met his gaze, she tilted her head to one side. She was about to open her mouth to say something but he tore his eyes away from her and glued his eyes to the ground. He wasn't in the mood to hear anyone talk. He just wanted everyone to just go away. 

And as if his mother understood, she turned around and headed to the door. "Okay then, sweetie. You're father and I will be downstairs if you need us… We'll go out for dinner tonight, okay?" 

Heero didn't answer. He turned his back towards her and gazed out the window, as if he had never looked out before. Minako, on the other hand, examined his and his mother's actions. She watched the pretty dark haired woman give one last concerning look at Heero before reaching for the doorknob and closing the door behind her.              

Minako could tell that this family wasn't anything at all like the last family that lived here before… 

.*.*.*.*.

**Closing Notes: **

Again, short. Get use to it. I think I'll keep these chapters short in this fic for now until I get into the real juicy part of the plot. Review, flame, or leave. Whichever you prefer. 


End file.
